Honey Cakes, S'mores, and Other Sweet Things
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: The other nations can't help but notice that whenever Ukraine is around, Turkey seems to be, well, a bit different—a good kind of different though. "It seems that you are whipped. Just how long have you been fond of Ukraine?" Turkey/Ukraine or Turkraine (I think that's what it's called), Happy Birthday Ukraine!


**Hello there Hetalia readers and welcome to my one-shot! Today is a very special day because it's Ukraine's birthday! She happens to be one of favorite characters since she's just so loveable and sweet so I had to write something for her! Though the shipping between her and Turkey never occurred to me, I found some amazing fanart of the two of them and have been hooked ever since! Hope I can convert you too! Enjoy~ :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia; if I did, then I'd be able to take a trip around the world and experience all of the countries' diverse cultures (which may or may not lead to spazzy fangirl freak-outs as I associate the country with the Hetalia character X3)**

**Rated T for some language and general Hetalia hijinks**

* * *

_"The partner that you have is supposed to make you a better person, and when you're happy, you're a better person." Bai Ling_

* * *

The World Meeting hadn't even started yet and chaos had already erupted. Yet, instead of Britain and France being the cause (shockingly), it was Turkey versus Romano and Spain. It had started when Turkey couldn't resist greeting the southern half of Italy and riling him up by ruffling his hair. Though it's been centuries since Sadiq attempted to kidnap Lovino, the older man enjoys provoking the Italian every now and then for a laugh.

Today was no different.

The only real downside to annoying Romano was that Spain always had to butt in to protect his _tomate _from the 'evils' of the Ottoman Empire. Turkey generally found the Spanish nation to be an obnoxious pest, yet also found it fun to bicker with him in small doses.

So as it were, Turkey was currently standing before Romano and Spain, his strong arms folded across his chest and his lips curled into a smirk. The Italian was red in face, letting loose a string of swears, while the Spaniard was glaring intently at him.

"You keep away from Romano, do you hear me?" Spain snarled, his green orbs flashing dangerously.

Turkey raised an eyebrow, amused. "And if I don't?"

Antonio whipped out his battle axe and pointed it at his neck. "Then you'll have to answer to me."

"A-And don't touch my hair, you pervert," Romano decided to speak up, glowering at him. "If I don't let the tomato bastard touch it, then you have no right, _bastardo_!"

Sadiq glanced between the two and chuckled. "You two think you're so tough, huh? You don't scare me."

The battle axe actually grazed his neck a bit. "Don't make me tell you again, _cabrón_."

Turkey was ready to goad the Spaniard some more when something caught his attention; from the corner of his eye, he noticed that there were new arrivals attending the meeting. Russia walked in with his usual eerily happy smile followed by Belarus who wore her typical cold, threatening expression.

However, it wasn't those two that got him to pause, but the young woman that came up behind them. Turkey took in the curvy yet graceful figure, the incredible bust, a pair of large, glistening topaz orbs, a crisp white blouse tucked into a simple pair of overalls, a silk blue bow tied in the front, the brown knee-high boots, and the short, sleek platinum-blonde hair held by a pale blue headband.

Ukraine walked into the room, appearing as shy, delicate, and lovely as she usually did, and a small yet somewhat nervous smile was fixed upon her soft lips. Suddenly, Turkey felt his defenses lower, and he glanced down at the axe at his throat. "Ah you know what, forget it, it's not worth it. Now put that thing away before you poke an eye out."

Both Spain and Romano seemed confused by his behavior, having expected something more confrontational. Turkey took that opportunity to duck under Spain's axe and walk away, giving a quick nod to Ukraine whose smile considerably brightened upon sight of him.

"Good morning, Sadiq!"

Turkey flashed her an award-winning grin. "Same to you, Katyusha." Ukraine beamed with happiness as the former Ottoman Empire strolled to his seat.

All the while, Romano and Spain could only watch with their mouths agape. "What…the fuck…was that?" Lovino questioned, furrowing his brow.

Antonio shrugged, putting away his axe. "No _sé_ Lovi, but that was very strange. I don't think I've ever seen Turkey so…submissive—he's always looking for a fight."

Romano snorted. "Submissive, a three syllable word. Congratulations, I never knew you could manage that."

Spain pouted. "Oh Romano, you're so mean to Boss. You should give him a hug to say sorry." Then he perked up and held out his arms expectantly.

The Italian immediately flinched away, his cheeks burning a bright crimson. "What?! Hell no, tomato bastard…HEY! I SAID NO!" But Spain was already hugging his _tomate_, nuzzling his adorably red face.

Not that Lovino liked it of course.

(~^o^)~

Eventually, everyone arrived for the meeting and things promptly got started. The nations discussed their respective economies and how they were faring. America didn't really want to talk about it and instead opted to discuss the better things about his country, much to the others' chagrin.

Nevertheless, it eventually led to a huge discussion over each nation's best features. France bragged about his delectable cuisines, fine arts in the Louvre, the aura of romance, and, of course, the Eiffel Tower. England called those aspects 'boring and overrated' and proceeded to flaunt the Big Ben, the grandness of his country's numerous impressive castles, and the London Eye, all of which France scoffed at and declared them 'dull and tacky'.

As a brawl broke out between them, the other nations ignored them and threw in their country's spectacles: China mentioned the Great Wall, Poland said that sunbathing on the Baltic Sea coast was 'like totally chic', Austria claimed that the Vienna State Opera had a full house the other evening (Prussia laughed so hard in disbelief that he fell off his chair), Italy loudly declared that his country's pasta was '_magnifico_' only for Romano to yell at him that that wasn't all they were known for, Japan disclosed that the cherry blossoms were blooming rather beautifully this year, and so on and so forth.

Not one to be upstaged, Turkey couldn't help but boast that tourism in his country was booming and has been rapidly growing in the past twenty years, becoming the 6th most popular tourism destination in the world; a wide diversity of people were coming by to spend time in the Turkish Riviera or to see the Sumela Monastery within the Pontic Mountains. From his seat, he could see that most of the nations were quite impressed, yet the one reaction he was looking for gave him a sweet smile, her topaz orbs shinning with wonder.

Unfortunately, some of the other countries weren't too amazed.

"Dude really?! Just #6?! Why are you even on that list, your place is super boring! That monastery thing was total snoresville the last time I went! Haha, bro the only thing that was actually cool was your freaky-deaky mask…and I get to see that all the time!" America's comments received a couple of snickers from the less mature nations and managed to set Turkey's strong stubbly jaw.

"My crib is #2 on the list!" America boisterously continued, making a heroic-looking peace sign and winking dramatically. "The only reason I'm not #1 is because for some reason the people like Frenchie's place just a _little_ bit more, not by a lot though! After all, my country still has the Statue of Liberty, DC, hamburgers, Mount Bitchin' Rushmore, aliens, Disneyland, and we freakin' _own_ Niagara Falls-"

"A-Actually Al, that's mine too-"

"Niagara Falls is at Birdie's place you dumb shit!"

"Niagara Falls was invented in Korea, da-ze~!"

"How on earth are hamburgers mentionable, git?!"

"Hey, I'm the one who made you the Statue of Liberty and there's a reason why my country is better than yours—it's classier and sexier!"

Within seconds, the meeting was in mayhem (no surprise) and it seemed that everyone was yelling at everyone…all except for Turkey who was gritting his teeth. Though he knew that America's remarks were said out of arrogance rather than as personal jabs, Sadiq was still very much offended and infuriated over how his home was so rudely dismissed and insulted. It took every fiber of the Turkish nation's being to not go over there and start something with the younger country and teach him respect.

Nevertheless, he knew better than to cause a scene so he began to think of ways to blow off steam a little later (bothering the Greek brat and his cats seemed the best way to go...).

Later, once things had calmed down, Turkey was surprised when Finland, who was sitting next to him, gently poked him and handed him a folded piece of paper. When he gave the small blonde a questioning look behind his mask, the Finn smiled at him and said, "I don't really know who it's from—I was just told to pass it on to you."

Curious as to what it is and who it could be from, Turkey unfolded it and read: _Congratulations on your country's success! I'd love to visit sometime~ It's been years since I've been there and I'd love to see the sights again…if that's alright with you, I don't want to intrude._

It was unsigned, but it didn't have to be for Turkey to recognize the dainty cursive, he knows it anywhere. He looked up at Ukraine who was smiling at him while her cheeks flushed a light pink. He grinned back at her and nodded as a yes. Katyusha glowed like a sunrise and inclined her head as a way of thanks and then pointed to Germany who was currently speaking to indicate that they would talk later.

Turkey nodded again before leaning back in his chair, making himself confortable. Well what did America know, anyway? Sixth place is a damn good place to be, especially if Ukraine would rather visit his country than some over-bloated, hamburger-infested nation's smoggy 'crib'. What a load of crap.

Looks like #2 was fitting for America after all…

~(^o^~)

Sometime during the lunch break, Turkey was talking to Egypt. They had a few minutes left before the meeting resumed so they spoke of many affairs that ranged from the weather in their countries to foreign policies. Earlier, Sadiq chatted with Ukraine and invited her to visit his country at her convenience. She agreed and then they conversed for a while until Russia and Belarus dragged her away. Turkey was disappointed yet managed to shrug it off; though he would have loved endlessly talking to her, he knew he'd get his chance another time.

As of present, he and Gupta were discussing immigration. As Egypt spoke of the people coming into his country from other African nations, Turkey listened patiently until something caught his eye. What on earth was Ukraine doing with France the perv?

{~/~/~}

Russia has told her time and time again to avoid France at all costs, and Ukraine has respected that because she trusts her brother's instincts. She was never really acquainted with the blonde-haired country anyways since they didn't do much if any business. But if he was Canada's _papa_ then how bad could he be?

Currently, she was starting to see exactly why Russia was correct; something about France made her…wary and a bit uneasy.

It had started off with France approaching her and complimenting her on her 'exquisite choice in style', and now Ukraine had no idea how it has gotten to this:

"You would look simply beautiful in a blue satin dress, _mon cher_. In fact, it just so happens that I saw one the other day in this quaint little store; it's a quick walk from my house so I was thinking that you should stop by and I shall purchase it for you."

"U-um, that's awfully kind of you, France, but uhh…"

"But nothing, darling," France responded flippantly. "That dress was meant to be yours…once we've gotten it _fitted_, that is~ We could make a day of it and go shopping, have some lunch, and share a romantic evening together under the Eiffel Tower with a bottle of wine and the stars as our company."

Though France was smiling at her rather innocently, Ukraine spotted a bit of flirtatiousness within his expression. Besides, his plans sounded too much like a romantic date, and he was standing a little too close for comfort.

"Thank you for offering France, but I'm going to have to decline-"

The Frenchman unexpectedly caught her by the hand and said, "Please, _belle_, I must insist. I am already looking forward to spending some time with you and showering you with well-deserved _amour_." Then to her surprise, he pressed a kiss onto the back of her hand.

Ukraine blushed and was about to decline again until a shadow towered over France. "You want to shower her with what?"

Both nations turned to see Turkey standing before them with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Ukraine immediately became comfortable with him around and offered him a smile.

France, on the other hand, looked somewhat startled. "Turkey? What brings you over here?"

Sadiq narrowed his eyes and glanced down the blonde's hand holding onto Ukraine's. "You didn't answer my question."

Was it just her or did Turkey's voice have an edge and threatening tone to it?

Ukraine didn't really delve into it because France started talking again. "Well, you see I was asking the lovely Miss Ukraine here if she would like to accompany me back to my country for some quality time together."

A pair of nostrils flared. "She's not interested," Turkey brusquely said as he stepped between them and stood in front of Ukraine. "So you should buzz off and annoy your British lover instead."

France huffed in offense. "Excuse me? Who are you to say what Ukraine is and isn't interested in?"

"Maybe _I_ don't have much of a say, but I'm sure Russia and Belarus do." Turkey pointedly looked over at the mentioned nations—Russia was currently hovering over China with his trusty pipe in his hand while Belarus had Prussia pinned to the wall with a knife at his throat, completely ignoring Canada's protests and the albino's cocky smile. As if knowing they were being talked about, both countries happened to glance over from the corner of their eyes.

Turkey glanced back at France with a smug smile as the Frenchman blanched with horror, shivering once the siblings locked gazes with him and noticed how he was standing a little too close to their sister. "_O-o-oui_, I'm sure they do so I think I-I'll just…go!" And with that, the blonde practically ran to the other side of the room, away from Turkey, Russia, and Belarus.

Sadiq's lips curled a bit more before he muttered, "Good riddance." Then he turned to Ukraine. "Are you okay, Katyusha? He wasn't bothering you too much, was he?"

The short-haired woman smiled at him and replied, "Oh no, he wasn't; he was just asking me to visit his country. I'm fine, Sadiq, thank you."

The Turk nodded and muttered, "As long as he wasn't trying anything funny. Steer clear of him, okay?"

He was given a nod in response. "Brother Russia already warned me, but I'll be more careful next time." Turkey's smile softened as her gentle, blissful smile was given to him and only him.

"Ahem." Turkey and Ukraine looked to see that Egypt had approached them. The calm man eyed Sadiq and said, "It's rather rude to walk away from someone in the middle of while they're talking." However, he didn't seem angry in the least and was gazing at his companion with a sly, knowing look in his eyes.

The dark skin on Turkey's face reddened with embarrassment. "Forgive me, old friend. I was merely concerned for Katyusha's safety. You know how untrustworthy France is." He practically growled the flirty nation's name.

"Apology accepted," Egypt responded as he glanced at Ukraine. "And I do hope that you haven't fallen for that scoundrel, have you?"

The shy woman wordlessly shook her head and Gupta lightly smiled. "That's good. After all, I'd rather my friend didn't get his heart broken. Regardless of how he presents himself, he can be rather childish when he sulks."

Ukraine made a small smile of confusion and amusement as Turkey grew flustered and spluttered out a few things in his native tongue. Though she had no idea what he was saying, it was still a funny and rather cute sight to behold.

"Gupta…" Turkey started in a warning tone of voice.

Egypt raised an eyebrow, a tranquil smile still on his lips. "Yes?"

Before the Turk could say anything, Germany began to hustle everyone back to their seats. Break time is over. Egypt nodded in farewell and went back to his chair. Turkey emitted an exasperated sigh before giving Ukraine an embarrassed, apologetic grin and telling her good-bye.

As Katyusha watched Sadiq walk to his designated seat, she smiled and giggled softly. Turkey is such a strange, complex man, yet there were times when Ukraine can unravel him. It took centuries of getting to know him to do so.

Yet what she couldn't understand were Gupta's words. What did he mean by Turkey getting his heart broken? Ukraine didn't see how her submitting to France's advances would've broken his heart. It was truly mystifying…

(~^o^)~

The World Meeting continued on the next day after getting basically nothing done the previous day. Turkey decided to start off the morning by doing one of his favorite pastimes: annoying the holy hell out of Greece.

It wasn't that hard either. One of the first things Sadiq noticed when he walked into the meeting room was Greece flirting with Japan. The Turk didn't understand how an intelligent man like Kiku could associate with a lazy, simple-minded cat lover.

So of course, Turkey _had_ to butt into the conversation, he'd be crazy not to, and things went downhill from there.

"Japan likes me more, Jerkucles!" Turkey declared with a scowl.

"Please, there's no need to fight," Japan implored, sweat-dropping a bit. "This can be settled no problem. Let's play rock, paper, scissors, yes?!"

Greece ignored the smaller man and retorted, "No he doesn't, hairy-face! He's just friends with you because he feels sorry for you! He digs me and my sexy cat ears a whole lot more!"

"Oh please! Jappy and I go way back! You're just some poser with a cat fetish! Japan thinks that's weird!"

"U-uh, but I-"

"Japan likes cats as much as I do! But he _does_ think your Phantom of the Opera mask is super creepy!"

"He thinks my mask is rad, but he thinks that you're a perverted weirdo trying to get him naked!"

"C-Could we please refrain from talking about nudity?!"

"Japan doesn't even want to hang out with you in case you go all 'Ottoman Empire' on him and try to hurt him!"

Oh now that just went too far. Turkey looked back on his Ottoman days with both fondness and disgust, but the nerve of this brat implying that he was horrible enough to hurt a friend…

He angrily stepped forward and snagged Greece by the collar of his jacket, pulling him forward so that he was in his face. "Say that again, jerkwad! See what happens!"

Heracles glared at him in that calm way he does and it infuriated Sadiq. "Get out of my face! You're as hairy as a Sasquatch!"

Turkey grinded his teeth and was well-prepared to punch him, regardless of Japan's protests, when a concerned voice rang out, "What is going on here?!"

The nations whipped their heads to the side to see Ukraine watching them with wide, worried sapphire-blue eyes with Russia and Belarus standing behind her, seeming more or less intrigued.

Obviously the speaker was Ukraine, and she glanced between Greece and Turkey, mostly at him though. Her prodding, questioning gaze caused him to feel ashamed, and he found himself releasing the Greek. That didn't ease the troubled creases in her brow so Turkey recovered himself and produced a bright smile. "There's nothing wrong here, Katyusha, just a little misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding you say?" Russia inquired. "It did not seem like that to me. You looked ready to bash Greece's head in, _da_?"

Turkey's face burned with shame, yet he managed to defensively growl, "I _said_ it was a misunderstanding, didn't I?"

Belarus's eyes blazed with anger and defensiveness as she whipped out a knife. "How dare you speak so rudely to big brother! I'll gut you, pig!"

Sadiq was mildly surprised that such a tiny girl could hold so much ferocity, yet wasn't really threatened. Ukraine was another story.

"Natalya, no!" she exclaimed, quickly getting in-between her and Turkey. "He means no ill-will or disrespect! If he says it's a misunderstanding then it is a misunderstanding!"

Belarus looked to her sharply and snarled, "He spoke to brother with complete insolence! He must be punished for it!"

"He didn't mean to," Ukraine insisted. "Right, Sadiq?" She gazed at him pleadingly, wordlessly begging him to agree with her.

Though he was sure he could take Belarus in a fight any day, he couldn't say no to Ukraine. "Right…sorry about that."

Belarus didn't seem the least bit placated and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. However, Japan spoke up before she could say anything. "Please, there is no need for disagreement! It is completely unnecessary! Let's just make peace, shall we?"

"Yes," Greece chimed in, straightening out his collar, "I agree. No more…misunderstandings." He looked right at Turkey who clenched his jaw, realizing that he was being provoked and most certainly mocked.

However, he didn't rise to the bait and put on a tight smile. "Very well, let's bury the hatchet." _For now_. "No hard feelings?"

Greece shrugged. "No hard feelings." Turkey grinned even though he felt like a coward. If this were any other time, he'd have no problem ending this with the cat-loving jerk; the fact that he was backing down made him look like some wussy doormat.

Regardless, he ultimately didn't end up regretting it when Ukraine eased up and appeared a lot less troubled. Her tiny, relieved smile made it worth it.

"I grow bored of this," Russia claimed. "Come sisters, we should find our seats now." Ukraine and Belarus obediently followed after him, but not before the older woman turned back to give Turkey a small smile. As a result, the man's heart thudded against his chest, and he felt his cheeks grow warm.

"It seems that you are whipped." Turkey turned to glare at Greece. Heracles wasn't the least bit perturbed by his glower and continued, "Just how long have you been fond of Ukraine?"

Japan's eyes widened as he glanced between them. "E-Excuse me, but are you implying that Turkey has feelings for Miss Ukraine?"

Heracles nodded without missing a beat. "It would seem so."

"Shut your yap before I shut it for you, brat," Sadiq snapped before spinning on his heel and walking away, both irked and flustered.

Greece watched him go for a moment. "Hm, I guess I was right. Go figure…hey Kiku, where are you going?" He looked to see Japan, appearing somewhat excited, about to head to where Hungary and Austria were standing by, talking.

"I-I must speak to Miss Hungary at once," Japan said with a bit of gusto in his voice. "She will want to know about the new shipping of Turkey and Miss Ukraine and will want to investigate at once." And without further explanation, he hurried over to the other nation.

"Shipping?" Greece repeated to himself questioningly. He gazed down at one of the cats that always happen to be around him and picked it up. "What do you suppose he means by that?"

The cat meowed and snuggled close to him. Heracles gently scratched it behind the ears. "Yeah, I have no idea either."

~(^o^~)

"Sister, what is your relationship with Turkey?" Ukraine choked on the piece of cake in her mouth and had to drink some water to wash it down.

It was the World Conference's usual lunch break and most of the nations were in the cafeteria enjoying their lunch. Currently Ukraine was eating with her family, but was now wondering if sitting with Hungary and Liechtenstein would've been a better idea.

But then again, Hungary had asked her a lot of _uncomfortable_ questions about her and Turkey earlier…

Russia calmly watched her as he waited for her to answer his question while Belarus made a face. "I have no relationship with that swine!"

"Not you, I meant Ukraine. I am curious of her and Turkey's association."

"Oh…I am curious as well. What exactly is he planning to do with you, sister?"

Ukraine furrowed her brow a bit. "He's not planning on doing anything with me, Natalya. We're just friends."

Neither of her siblings seemed convinced. "I'm not sure if I believe that," Russia stated.

"Why not?" Ukraine inquired, growing slightly concerned.

"Because I see the way he looks at you."

That surely caught the young woman off guard, and she felt herself blushing. "What do you mean?"

Belarus laughed like if it was a joke. "Oh surely you can't be that naïve, Katyusha. He gives you this mushy-gushy, dopey stare…like a fool in love."

"That's because he is," Russia pointed out. "He is like Prussia when he looks at Matvey…or when Germany looks at Italy…or when Lithuania looks at you, Belarus."

"What?!" Belarus glared over at Lithuania and reflexively flung her knife at him. Luckily, he had a sixth sense when it came to her violence so he managed to duck just in time. "If I catch that rat looking at me like that then I will gouge his eyes out!"

"But then how will you be able to see the pain and fear and suffering in his eyes if you rip them out?" Russia questioned with a smile as his demonic purple aura acted up.

Ukraine watched all of this with a dismayed expression and hoped that they wouldn't bring up Turkey again.

No such luck. "So Katyusha," Russia turned around to face her again, "it is obvious that Turkey is taken with you, but I must ask: do you feel the same for him?"

Against her will, Ukraine began to blush and decided to avoid the question. "What makes you so sure that Sadiq feels that way about me?"

"Because he tends to act very peculiarly around you." Russia tapped his chin with his fingers, humming in thought. "Like today he stopped fighting with Greece the moment you intervened and just moments ago he saved you a piece of cake." He pointed to the mentioned slice of dessert that was resting on a plate in front of her. "He seemed very eager to give that to you."

Ukraine nervously chewed her lower lip and attempted to control the tiny pixies frolicking around in her stomach. "H-he…he knows how much I love honey cake and that I wouldn't have been able to afford it-"

"Not to mention yesterday when you said hello to the swine, he lit up like one of the capitalist pig's Christmas trees," Belarus threw in her own observations. "He looked far too happy, wouldn't you say, brother?"

Russia nodded and remarked, "And these are just a few examples though I can think of many others. So you can see why I am doubtful that the two of you are just friends."

Ukraine felt her face get redder and her heart quickly marching to the beat. "U-um…well, that's all we are."

"Are you sure that _he_ knows that?" Belarus leaned forward, her eyes gleaming. "After all, he spends an awful lot of time with you when you're not with us…not that I really care since I'd rather have brother to myself, but it is curious."

Ukraine's blush lightened to a shade of pink as her midnight blue orbs uncertainly glanced at the ground. "I…I enjoy his company, I'll admit, and I'd like to believe that he enjoys mine as well."

"Why?" Russia asked. "You two have little in common."

His remarks actually made Katyusha pause and consider it. It wasn't that the two of them didn't have much in common—it was that what they _did_ have in common wasn't obvious. She and Sadiq shared many similar interests and each was curious and respectful of each other's culture.

Regardless, if she really thought about it, they were fairly different…

The interrogation was making her more and more nervous by the second and Ukraine abruptly stood up and stuttered, "I, uh, y-you'll have to pardon me, but I-I need to…" she struggled for an excuse, "check the milk! Yes, that's right I need to check to the milk!" Then she quickly grabbed her slice of honey cake and hurried out of the cafeteria.

Russia and Belarus were puzzled to see her go. "That was odd," the male nation mused. "Why would anyone need to check milk? Ukraine can be quite silly at times."

Belarus nodded in agreement, yet was secretly satisfied that she was getting some well-deserved alone time with her future husband.

That is until they were interrupted by Lithuania shakily approaching their table. "U-uh excuse me, Miss Belarus, but you uh…_dropped_ your knife."

As the brunette held out her weapon, Belarus bristled with fury. How dare he interrupt her time with Russia! She snatched back her knife only to press it against the other nation's throat. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, rat?!"

Lithuania blanched and made a run for it back to his table, getting Poland to laugh at him for 'like totally failing at flirting'.

Belarus snorted derisively and turned back to Russia with a fairly sweet expression that came off as unhinged. Now that they were alone… "So brother, I was thinking of a spring wedding for us with lots and lots of flowers…and we'll have a big, tall wedding cake with lots of frosting and layers of flavor. Our wedding will be the most beautiful anyone has ever seen, can you just imagine it, big brother?!"

"…Kolkolkolkol."

{~/~/~}

Ukraine found herself sitting outside on a bench not too far from the World Conference building. There was a lovely park flourishing with trees, grass, and flowers positioned a couple of yards in front of the structure, and Ukraine had admired it the day before upon arriving. It was the perfect place to get away and collect her thoughts.

Russia and Belarus's questions about Turkey both flustered and intrigued her. Did they really believe that Sadiq had feelings for her? _Her_? If anything, Ukraine imagined him fancying a girl with more confidence, someone more self-assured of themselves.

This of course then brought up another puzzling concept: just how different were her and Turkey? She never really thought about it before, yet now she mulled over the idea. For sure it was obvious that Turkey was bold, boisterous, and sure of himself while she was shy and timid. That's one difference, but didn't that make them balance out each other? After all, the Turk gave her some sense of self-assurance and daring whereas Ukraine got him to calm down and slow down.

Moreover, Katyusha considered the both of them to be hard-workers, yet it was obvious that they worked hard for different reasons: her in her farming and crops and then him with his conquering. Ukraine never really declared war unless she had to, and he used to declare war constantly in an attempt to control Europe.

On another note, they can both be a bit silly at times and need to be coaxed out of their shells to do so. This then leads to the fact that the two of them have emotional walls that protect them; Ukraine puts up an emotional front to make up for her lack of confidence while Turkey upholds a wall of confidence to hide his emotional side.

All in all, Katyusha mused that she and Sadiq shared both differences and similarities and each category held reasons why she liked the man…

Ukraine froze and felt her heart tumble down a hill. And that brought about yet _another_ perplexing labyrinth for her to unravel: what exactly were her feelings for the Turk? Surely she only viewed him as a friend, right?

The bittersweet, powerfully fierce beating of her heart said otherwise.

"Hey Katyusha! Whatcha doing out here?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Ukraine glanced behind her to see Turkey approaching her, wearing his usual grin. Once he stood in front of her, she smiled and replied, "Oh nothing, just enjoying the fresh air and the rest of my lunch." She pointed to the slice of honey cake sitting beside her.

Turkey nodded and indicated to the spot on her other side. "Do you mind some company?"

"No, not at all. Feel free." The Turk then plopped himself next to her, and she blushed at his rather close proximity. She could smell his cologne and it was heavenly. "Th-thanks again for the cake, by the way. I appreciate it."

Sadiq smiled at her and she noted how perfectly straight his teeth were. "It's not a problem—I know it's your favorite."

"Thank you." The two then sat in comfortable silence, merely enjoying one another's company. A gentle breeze picked up and blew through Ukraine's short, platinum-blonde hair. At some point, Turkey stretched out his arms and rested them on the back on the bench; his left arm actually passed her and if he moved his hand just a little, then it would touch her shoulder.

"Nice day, huh," he casually commented, looking out at the park.

"It is," Ukraine agreed. "We should've been out here sooner." She blushed when she caught herself saying 'we'.

However, Sadiq nodded and said, "Yeah, we should've. Maybe tomorrow during lunch we can come out here again."

Ukraine liked the idea of them having lunch together. "That sounds lovely." She paused before gathering the courage to hesitantly query, "Um Sadiq, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Turkey looked to her with a puzzled expression and titled his head. "Sure, fire away."

Katyusha took another moment to collect her nerve. "Do you enjoy my company?" She had planned to ask of the extent of his feelings for her, yet decided against it, finding it too personal.

Sadiq seemed thrown off by the question and he ended up laughing. "What a strange thing to ask, of course I do! Why on earth would you think otherwise?!"

Ukraine blushed a bit and looked to the ground. "No reason." Another pause. "Why though?"

Turkey stopped laughing and confusion took hold of him again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why do you enjoy my company? You and I couldn't be more different. Don't I bore you?"

The man's eyes widened behind his mask, yet he declared, "Of course not! I find you engaging…captivating even. I enjoy your company because…" he stopped to think about it. "Well…because uh…because you're _you_, Katyusha. I like being around you." He firmly nodded in agreement with himself. "You're different from those I've met and I've come across many people in my lifetime. Sure we're two different people, but it's not like it's a bad thing, right?"

Ukraine shook her head and smiled, pleased with his response. "No, I guess not. Do you…do you really mean all that?"

"Of course," he replied gently. "I pride myself in not being a liar and even if I was, I'd never lie to you."

"Well thank you, that's nice of you to say~" Her blush softened and her topaz orbs glanced up at him. "You know Sadiq, you're an amazing person—you're so full of life and energy, and you're surprisingly sweet."

"Surprisingly?"

Ukraine blushed ever so slightly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but when I first met you, I was a bit intimidated by you—you're so…tall and robust and you give off this rather bold and assertive aura, and I couldn't help but be a little nervous around you. But after getting to know you, I've realized you're not like that at all." She gave him an affectionate smile. "You're like a s'more: crunchy on the outside, yet sweet on the inside~"

As she softly giggled, Turkey grinned with mild bemusement, finding Ukraine's comments to be endearing. He's always known the kind of demeanor he upholds and it's ranged from confident and friendly at best to downright menacing at worst. Of course he's not really as threatening as he used to be, but his Ottoman Empire days were a force to be reckoned with; nowadays he was only like that with Greece and even then he wasn't nearly as unpleasant as he used to be.

Now look at him—he's being compared to a s'more.

Not that he really minds of course since this came from Katyusha, so as long as she doesn't repeat it to the other nations. He has a masculine image to uphold, after all.

Sadiq was pulled from his thoughts when Ukraine continued, "Someone like me is really lucky to know you."

"Someone like you?" Turkey furrowed his brow. "Katyusha, you've got something special about you that makes you stand out. You're…" Ukraine was surprised to see him flush and grow slightly flurried, "you're one in a million. You make me want to be a better country, a better man."

Ukraine let his words sink in before she beamed with happiness, her entire being practically glowing. Not once in the time she's known him as she ever heard him give out a compliment before. "You are so sweet, Sadiq! Such a gentleman!" Then without thinking she threw her arms around him in a hug.

Turkey instinctively stiffened as he was caught off guard, yet immediately got over it and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. They stayed like that until Ukraine pulled away, embarrassed. She awkwardly coughed and said, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, I liked it." Both nations ended up blushing and shyly glancing away from each other. "Say uh, Katyusha?" Topaz orbs travelled up to meet his olive-green eyes hidden behind a mask. "Do you have any plans for this evening?"

Ukraine thought about it and shook her head. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well," Turkey nervously rubbed the back of his neck and internally scolded himself for his less-than macho display, "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight."

The young woman fidgeted in her seat. "O-oh that sounds lovely, Sadiq, but I can't. I'm pretty poor so I don't think I can pay-"

"It's my treat," he instantly offered.

"B-but Sadiq-"

"I insist. All I ask in return is the pleasure of your company."

Ukraine blinked in awe and then slowly smiled. "Alright, I'd love to."

"Shall we meet here? 6 o'clock?"

"I can't think of anywhere more wonderful."

Turkey grinned at her. "Then it's settled." Ukraine smiled at him and they proceeded to spend the rest of their lunchtime idly chatting about various topics. After a while though, they were content to sit in easy-going silence, appreciating the beautiful scenery of the park as well as the comforting presence of one another.

At some point Ukraine ended up unconsciously resting her head on Turkey's shoulders, yet he didn't mind—if anything, it encouraged him to wrap his arm around her and pull her closer. He never seemed to mind anything when it came to Katyusha; being around her made him feel happier and more at ease. Nothing else would matter, nothing else but the experience of being embraced by Ukraine's kind smile, her sparkling topaz orbs, and her sweet, unassuming disposition.

He took a quick glance at her, smiled, and realized something that he should never forget: she truly is something really special, and he'll always be around to remind her and himself of it. After all, she's the reason why he does things he'd never see himself do.

And it's no surprise that all of those things were good.

The End

* * *

**There we go, a one-shot dedicated to the one and only Ukraine for her birthday! I can only hope I did her and Turkey's characters justice. They're hard to write out, especially since we hardly see them in the anime! 0.o**

**Anyways, thanks to those who read this and have a nice day! Don't forget to celebrate Ukraine's birthday in some way or another :D**


End file.
